


Made Just For Me

by vocalnonu



Series: you're my twenties [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: He knows—that no matter what—as long as he has Wonwoo’s hand in his, everything will be okay.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: you're my twenties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Made Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

> you guys know i HAVE to write about what happened at last night's GoSe episode :))))

The boys took a fifteen-minute break from filming because the game tired them out. Some were drinking water, some went to the bathroom, and some were just sitting on their cushions on the floor. Wonwoo was one of those who were sitting on the floor along with Jun and Minghao. They were talking about the limbo game and Jun’s ankles.

Mingyu was watching his boyfriend interact with the other members. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face while watching Wonwoo’s every move. His boyfriend was too adorable for his heart. He suddenly remembered the dance Wonwoo did at the start of the shoot. Mingyu made a mental note to save that clip when the episode comes out.

“If you stare any longer, he’ll melt,” Mingyu jumped at Jeonghan’s sudden voice beside him. “Why didn’t you pick him? Seungkwan was already pairing you guys. Why did you reject him?”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo – who was laughing at something Jun said – and looked back at Jeonghan. “I didn’t want him to think I was too whipped for him.”

“That’s stupid,” Soonyoung’s voice appeared this time. What is it with the members suddenly showing up? It wasn’t good for Mingyu because he tends to get shocked easily. “Mingyu everyone knows you’re damn whipped for Wonwoo. I don’t know why you bother hiding it, from him, of all people.”

“True. Go talk to him. We still have ten minutes,” Jeonghan lightly pushed Mingyu towards the filming area and gave Mingyu two thumbs up when the taller looked back at them for support.

The trio on the floor looked up when they felt a presence walking towards them. Minghao had a knowing smile on his face and turned to look at Jun who had the same smile. Wonwoo looked confused but was smiling nonetheless and gave Mingyu a small wave. The China line scooted away from them to give the other couple some privacy.

“Hey,” Wonwoo grabbed an empty cushion, placed it next to him, and patted it. “Sit next to me?”

Mingyu smiled at his boyfriend and handed him a water bottle, which the older gladly accepted.

“Tired?” Wonwoo asked when he finished drinking. Mingyu took the bottle from him to discard later before shaking his head no. Mingyu raised his hand to fix a few strands of Wonwoo’s hair, a habit he’s developed over the years.

“Hyung you’re lucky you don’t have to play.” Wonwoo smiled, he leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I chose well,” Wonwoo said in reply. Mingyu fixed the way he was sitting so Wonwoo can get into a more comfortable position, and put his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Are you mad?” Mingyu asked in a whisper like voice. Wonwoo looked at his boyfriend weirdly. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because I said I didn’t like to be paired with you.”

Wonwoo snorted at this. “I know you didn’t mean that. Don’t worry about me. Besides I didn’t choose you either.”

Mingyu rested his head on top of Wonwoo’s. “You know I love you right?”

“Of course. And I love you too.” Wonwoo kissed the shoulder his head was resting on.

Mingyu took Wonwoo’s hand in his. “If it were up to me, I would never let go of your hands.”

“What if I need to pee?” Mingyu groaned at his boyfriend’s question.

“Wonwoo hyung stop ruining the mood,” Wonwoo couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his mouth because of Mingyu’s whines. “I’m trying to be romantic here.”

The two just spent the rest of their break talking to each other. Wonwoo was playing with Mingyu’s hands and the taller just watched him with fondness. He knows – that no matter what – as long as he has Wonwoo’s hand in his, everything will be okay.


End file.
